Work It
by Mizzle fo' Rizzle
Summary: The squad's exhausted. Peyton pleads with Haley to stop the 'Cheer Nazi' from going crazy. Baley two-shot smutty stuff due to awesome reviewers!
1. Chapter 1

So, just another quick lil' one shot since there still needs to be plenty more of these out there in Baley world. (cough cough nudge nudge) Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own these characters or anything of One Tree Hill. Damn.

**xxxx**

"Alright, five minutes!"

I lean over to catch my breath and catch a couple of the girls drop to the gym floor dramatically. Looking over to Peyton I see she's giving Brooke the look of the century, one that makes me laugh as I grab my water bottle and take a generous gulp.

"Are you _insane_?!" Peyton hisses as Brooke makes her way over to us, smirk in place and looking perfect, just maybe a couple hairs out of place compared to the rest of the squad and their exhausted forms. Damn her.

I see her eyebrow raise up and I contain my next round of laughs in fear that the blonde will literally start a throw down. "Insane? Me? Never," Okay, this brunette who right now happens to be the daughter of the devil and my girlfriend has me even seething just a little bit. "Last year's routine sucked, Sawyer. I'm whipping the squad into shape early so we have a great chance at winning this time around," She grins and turns to me. I almost cave at the smile. Almost. "Plus I get the view of the goods!" She finished with a giggle before bouncing off, true Tigger fashion.

"Going to puke now," Peyton visibly shakes and I laugh again.

"You should be used to it by now," I said amidst laughing. Peyton gave me a look and I stopped but still kept the slightly innocent smile on my face. I glance at Brooke to see her staring at me, smirk on her face.

"Okay girls!" She hollered and most groaned in response. "If we never practice and practice _hard _we're never even going to make it to the competition, let's go!"

The girls slowly made their ways back into formation and Peyton is right by my side squeezing her eyes shut while beginning to talk to me. "Can you please do something to her to at least relax her a little bit? Oh damn, damn, damn," She started mumbling to herself and I'm giving her the 'what-the-hell-are-you-telling-me-to-bang-her-right-now?' look when she opens her eyes. "Anything to lessen the pain!" She cried out and I laugh at how hilarious and dramatic she's being.

"Hey, goldilocks in the back, don't make me give you a couple laps to 'lesson the pain.'"

"Bitch," I hear Peyton cough right before Brooke counts off. We both smirk and begin practicing once again.

**xxxx  
**  
We barely make it through the door before her hands are all over me and my back is against the wall. I feel her lips on my neck and I groan, my legs barely holding me up after the exhausting practice. Brooke takes the hint, somewhat, and pushes her body into mine, one hand now on my thigh and another on my breast, and shit her hands are like magic.

"I guess P. Sawyer has her smart moments."

My eyes _were_ closed for a couple seconds. They're now wide open and I see her shit eating grin. "What!?" That's all I can get out because I'm exhausted but also turned on beyond belief.

"Not like I didn't hear her comment or see your look," She's laughing then kissing me. Much, much better. Now both of her hands are around my thighs and she lifts me up like we haven't had the most grueling practice of the year that just ended a half hour ago. She blindly leads us to the bedroom of the small apartment and I can hear the door being kicked shut. We've learned that one after Nathan strolled into the apartment and definitely got way more than an eyeful. Not like he wasn't enjoying it by the damn Scott smirk he's had permanently on his face whenever he sees us.

"I'll make sure to tell her thanks later," I say after breaking away from her lips once I land unceremoniously on the bed. She glares at me like I've committed a sin and soon I have a handful of her hair and my lips are back on hers and our tongues are clashing. God, she tastes good. She's quick to get my shirt and shorts off and now she's the one pulling away from the kiss. "Bro-oke..." I draw out in a whine that turns into a low groan as I can see the dark lust in her eyes as she takes a long look and my nearly naked body.

Her tongue darts out to wet her lips as she looks into my eyes. "You're beautiful, Haley James." I didn't even notice that her hand had found it's way back onto my thigh and I'm getting wet just from the anticipation. Her hand made its way up and is now on my thong and I shudder as she strokes softly through that damn material. I barely get her name out but that's all that it takes as she pushes my thong to the side and pushes two fingers deep within my core. I moan in pleasure as her fingers stroke my walls and curl at the right spots. My eyes are shut tight and damn this is _amazing_ as I can feel her sucking my nipple through my bra. Another deep breath and I can hear my bra smack the wall but then her mouth is on my other breast and her left hand is pinching my nipple and I could care less if it was out on the street. I'm beginning to pant as the two fingers turn into three and the pace picks up.

"Brooke, baby, I'm close," However the hell those words came out surprise me and my hands find the sheets and hold on tight. She pauses and my eyes shoot open when I can't feel her hot mouth on my breast but soon I find the sexist sight of all. She's down between my legs and giving me a look that makes me nearly lose it right now. She licks her lips and the last thing I see is her head diving down and she takes generous licks before thrusting her tongue inside my folds. I scream out in pleasure and my head digs farther into the pillows as her mouth takes turns, first diving into me then taking my clit softly between her teeth and massaging it with her tongue. My hips start to buck and she uses one hand to try to keep me down while her thumb finds its way to my clit and starts stroking at my nub hard while her tongue goes back to work. Within seconds I scream and yell her name as my orgasm rips through my body.

After a lifetime, or I guess a couple minutes, who really knows, I'm able to open my eyes just a bit to see Brooke at my side, propped up on an elbow while a hand rubs down my side. "I've got that image burned into my brain now," She says while her face lights up with a smile.

I can just nod and grin. I think I can talk but I'm not too sure after all the cheering at practice and all the screaming just moments before. I was about to talk when I heard my phone ringer go off for a text message. I look to Brooke and she just laughs, getting the point and reaching for the phone. I took the time to admire her ass before she's turned back around with phone in hand.

_remember! make her relax! ugh god cant believe im txtin u this!_

Reading Peyton's message I laugh so hard and show the message to Brooke. She gives me a look then smirks.

"Looks like we've got a long night ahead for us."

Now my voice comes back. "You know it," And along with my voice my energy is back like I just drank a six pack of energy drinks, and I'm ripping Brooke's clothes off in record time. I stop to admire her beauty then send her a wicked smirk as I grab my phone.

_Working on it. ;)_

I send the message to the blonde and look back to my girlfriend below me and lick my lips. It'll definitely be a _long_ night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a super short follow-up that nearly everyone requested. Hehe.. Love you guys! And thank you SO MUCH! I'm probably going to do more stories sometime down the line from Brooke's POV cause duh, it's Brooke! Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**xxxx  
**

Holy shit. _Hot damn_. Hellooooo sexy.

I'm pretty sure that my logic and usual high school education and vocabulary have gone out the window and got smashed by a car. Because my brain is mush staring at this blonde vixen on top of me with one of the most sinister grins on the face of the planet. I'm presuming she texted Peyton because her eyes got darker when she threw the phone somewhere in the room and turned her attentions only to me.

I'm also pretty sure if she were to get into my shorts right now she could ride me like a damn slip and slide I'm that wet. As if watching her just minutes ago didn't do it having her on top just knowing what will happen, well, you know, oh yes.

Without saying a word her hands are on my shirt and oh, goodbye shirt, you look awesome as a lamp shade. She lets out a small laugh seeing where the shirt went before she undid my bra and wasted no time cupping my breasts. _DAMN_. Haley does have the softest and most amazing hands on earth and I'm definitely not compla- oh wow I squeeze my eyes shut and moan loud as her mouth takes one completely. Nope, no complaints here. "Haley," I breathe out and she circles my nipple with her tongue, before sucking lightly and doing the actions once again. My hands find their way onto her thighs and I'm gripping tightly and never wanting to let go.

"Mmm Brooke," She hums lightly and moves to my other breast, latching my nipple between her teeth and rolling her tongue over numerous times. I open my eyes when I feel cold air and she's smiling before kissing her way up my chest, neck, and finally our lips meet and I bring one hand up and run it through her hair as hers go back to my breasts. I groan as she opens her mouth and I let my tongue slide in, both of us moaning at the contact. My eyes flutter open then slam shut as one of her hands has found its way down my body and under my thong. She starts to rub my clit softly at first but that pace is gone once she knows how wet I am. She breaks away from the kiss and I let out an unhappy groan til she finds _that_ spot on my ear and I'm about ready to explode. I know Haley has to be grinning at the way I'm arching my back like a pro and two fingers suddenly slam into me. "Baby."

"Good God," I breathe out as my walls quickly adjust to her fingers and she starts once again. She's hitting every spot imaginable and I'm sucking in air like it's going out of style.

She's still letting her magical mouth work on my ear and I can hear her little pants and moans. It's taking all my strength to hold on for just a couple more seconds and she adds in another finger just to make the torture that much better.

I'm moaning her name between my gasps for air and holding onto the woman on top of me for dear life. I'm getting so tight around her and she takes control with her thumb rubbing at my clit and I lost control, giving my body up completely to her as I release.

I come back to the life of living a couple minutes later and my body is in a blissful state of laziness. Haley is still in me but now she has head her on a pillow and has that beautiful smile on her face that makes me turn into a sucker at moment's notice. I manage a lopsided grin and pull the sheets up to cover us both as she snuggles into my side.

"I could get used to this after practice everyday," I say and I hear her laugh softly before we both fall asleep.


End file.
